Fire on the Horizon
by Katerina Helenea
Summary: Fate can be cruel, something that is unavoidable. I'd like to think my fate was passed down by a god with a very sick sense of humor, but then again whats a girl supposed do? Fallow me on my odd journey of adventure romance and shenanigans as I find out what fate has in store for me. I ONLY OWN MY OC, THE FUKAI CLAN, THE RAIKOU CLAN AND ANY MEMEBER OF EITHER CLAN!
1. Crash Landing: Enemy or friend?

_**So i said i would be rewriting this story and i have rewritten chapter 1! **_

_**Enjoy and remember to read and review! I need feeback on how the story has improved!**_

_**Much love ~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

Chapter 1

I read through the papers currently littering my desk and sigh Trying to come up with or at least think of a chapter for the project I'm working on

"Ugh, I honestly didn't think it would be this hard" I mutter standing up and falling back onto my bed, I look over at my the clock it's blood red numbers indicating that it was well after midnight.

"My boss is going to have my head in the morning.." I say with a sigh

I feel my eyelids grow heavy and before I know it I'm asleep, I feel as if I'm falling or at least have a odd sensation of weightlessness when I do wake up I find I'm under a tree in a forest,

"what the hell?" I mutter sitting up from my odd position I crack my neck and let out a huge sigh before standing up and looking around for any signs as to where I am.

_**Konoha~**_

_**Hashirama senju quietly hummed a tune as he made his way to the forest grounds where the training field would be contently he sighed thinking about the things that had happened in the past few months since the village had been formed and established the bitter rivalry between the senju and uchiha was finally a thing of the past and they could now coexist in harmony and for that he was especially thankful he could now finally look to the future with hope of not having to send his children out into battle against the uchiha, his thoughts then turned to his soon to be wife Mito Uzumaki, she was a wonderful woman and in more ways then one she was stern but gentle with the force to demolish anything or anyone who threaten something she loved, He was truly a lucky man to be marrying someone so amazing, deep n thought he barely noticed his younger brother coming up to him.**_

"_**aniki" he heard the stoic voice say as he glanced over to see his brother's red eyes staring at him a scroll in hand **_

"_**ah tobirama what is it you have in your hand there?" hashirama says cheerfully finally broken out of his thoughts**_

_**Tobirama sighs and hands the scroll to his older brother "this scroll would be the blueprints for the new training field and academy building." he says**_

_**His older brother takes the scroll and opens it surveying the points and architecture "ah! This is wonderful!" he says **_

"_**Indeed, brother we shou.." he starts but doesn't get to finish as a strange and very strong unfamiliar chakra sends both senju brother's into a tense and defensive stance.**_

_**Both look at one another and simply nod before taking off to defend the village they both worked so hard to create.**_

_Meanwhile back in the Forest~_

I walk down a hill through some more thicker trees pushing branches away and out of my face I shield my face from the harsh sunlight as I make my way into another clearing, I look around and bite my lip in agitation the wind picks up and sends my bright mint colored locks flying back I shield my eyes and look around surveying the area when the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.. I cautiously look around looking for any signs of danger or threats and see none, I walk over to a large lake and bend down taking some cool water and splashing it on my face, deciding to wash my now tattered clothing I peer around looking to see if anyone was close that would see me, seeing no one I strip my shirt off slowly noting a sharp pain in my left shoulder I place my hand over the spot and rub the aching muscle, I stand up straight and strip down to my underwear I cover my breasts with my hands and step into the water which is rather cold my breath hitches for a moment as I wade farther in water I suck in a breath and go under water scrubbing my hair working my hands through the tangled mess of dirt and leaves.

When both brothers arrive to the clearing where the strangely strong chakra was coming from they didn't see anything, "this isn't right I swear I sensed that chakra here.." tobirama says furrowing his eyebrows his brother places a hand on his shoulder and frowns "whoever is was has gone away from here apparently.." he says

"I suppose your right.. But no one, not even myself can move that fast hashirama.. It just doesn't make sense" the younger senju says folding his arms over his chest as both brothers make their way over the lake hashirama looks down noting there were women's clothing laying by the bankside, he picks up the shirt and shows his brother they both share a look and look out at the lake "A woman?" hashirama says furrowing his eyebrows

The younger senju huffs "there is no way that a woman had that amount of chakra.." he says through gritted teeth, Leaving his brother on the bank tobirama walks out onto the lake and looks around for any sign of someone.

I see a shadow appear over the water where I am and I tense up and try not to move as the figure stops above me I watch them peer around and then start to walk away I mentally sigh in relief and swim a little further away from where I can get out of the water without being detected.

All is fine until I'm snatched out of the water by my hair I let out a cry of pain and start to struggle against the force yanking me up.

"stop struggling!" I hear a mans voice growl I immdeiately look up into the vermillion eyes of my attacker and I can literally feel the color drain from my face

I feel both anger and fear well up in my chest as I stare back at him, his grip on my hair eases and he grabs my upper arm. Holding me above the water as another man appears out of literally no where I visibally jump earning a ghost of a smirk from the man tightly holding my arm. Before I know it we're back on dry land and I scramble to pull my oversized shirt on.

"Who are you?" the one with dark hair and dark eyes asks me, while he is being stern I can tell he has a kind heart.

"I..I'm.." I start but I'm cut off by another voice

"who. Are. You?" he says darkly

I turn and stare straight into a pair of ruby red eyes which are narrowed into slits, I turn my head away from his opposing glare only to have my chin roughly turned back to face him

I can feel my heart hammering against my ribs sweat beads on my brow, I raise my hand and grip his "My name is Nozomi fukai" I say through gritted teeth I see a ghost of a smirk for on his lips as he continues to hold my chin facing him

"Brother, let the girl go.." I hear the other man says, I hear the man before me growl he releases my chin and stands back up folding his arms across his chest.

The other man crouches down and holds out a hand to help me up I take it and stand up hugging my shirt closely to my frame.

"well Nozomi, I am hashirama and the man over there is my brother tobirama" he says with a smile I feel a small but cautious smile form on my lips

"can you tell me where we are" I say nervously looking down again

"we are just outside of Konoha.. " he says which earns a confused look from me

"do you not have a place to stay?" he asks with a concerned look

I look down again and solemnly shake my head no, suddenly he grabs my hand and yanks me towards his direction

"what!?" I yell as he pulls me along

He looks back cheerfully "we have plenty of space and places for you to stay in the village! I'll have mito set you up with some things and such" he says but before we can get any farther his brother grabs his shoulder and yanks him aside I stand there a little nervous at what they were discussing..

"Fine hashirama, Do as you please.. Your as stubborn as a mule" tobirama says with a agitated huff

Hashirama motions for me to fallow him I sigh and walk past tobirama peering at him out of the corner of my eye his oppresive gaze stares right back, when we finally arrive back in their village I am shown to a room overlooking the village which holds a desk and simple furnature.

"have a seat I will be right back" Hashirama says leaving me and his brother standing there, I walk over and peer out the window looking at the vast amount of space the village is built upon amazed at what had been built and the beauty of it all when I hear a small noise behind me.

I turn around and find two red shards staring me down "don't even think about doing anything stupid. I know your chakra signature now and granted your power may be on level foot with my own or even closer with my brothers.." he says taking a step closer to me closing the gap between us until he's practically in my face again he leans down and make's eye contact with me "I won't hesitate to kill you." My eyes widen a fraction and I can feel my heart hammering in my chest he get's closer to me.

I back up furtheraway from him, holding up my hands as if to say "hello I am so not a threat!" he grabs my wrists and gets closer

" do you understand me?" He says to me I feel his cool breath on my face, I nod trying to keep a mask on void of any emotion but on the inside I'm screaming bloodly murder

Noticing that him being this close to her made her flustered and uncomfortable which made him smirk to himself, he would have to remember to do this more often, especially the way her heart sped up when he came closer to her, her eyes widening a fraction and a light pink tint coloring her porcelain cheeks.

"remember my warning.. Little fukai.." he says as he backs away from me shortly after that hashirama comes back in with a woman with red hair and dark eyes.

"we have much to discuss" hashirama says "Please have a seat Nozomi.."


	2. Ice dragons: enter madara

_**Here is chapter 2!**_

_**Remeber to read and review! **_

_**Still working on making these two chapters better so just bare with me! **_

_**Thanks~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

" mito this is nozomi" hashirama says cheerfully mito walks over and clasps my hands in hers closing her eyes and for a moment all is silent.

" oh you do have very strong chakra " she says

She then looks back over to tobirama and narrows her eyes after noticing me rather quite and reserved " you haven't been threatening her have you?" She says.

He adverts his crimson gaze and huffs crossing his arms over his chest

Mito sighs and turns back to me " ignore him dear, tobirama can be..." She says looking back at him " difficult"

I look back to him and tilt my head slightly taking in his apperance, the strong jaw, the sharp straight nose, He was indeed handsome, but at the same time those red eyes held a danger in them one that says that he's not one to hesistate in killing to protect something he cares for. I bite my lip again and advert my gaze back to hashirama and mito.

He looks over and see's her looking at him before looking at mito again he had to admit she was quite beautiful, long mint colored hair hung loosely down to her waist, her figure even though covered in baggy clothing he could make out the well defined curves of her body, a well defined shape she clearly wasn't lacking in feminine physique, but what caught his attention the most were her amber colored eyes, they were like pools of light. No matter how scared she was they seem to shine. He shifted his red eyes away from her startled by the thoughts that ran through his head.

" now then how about we get you settled into an apartment?" She says warmly taking my hand and leading Me out of the room leaving both brothers standing there.

"_**do you still think she's a threat brother?" hashirama says sitting down at his desk **_

_**His brother grunts "only time will tell if she is or not, I, personally will be keeping an eye on her myself.." he says **_

_**Hashirama sigh's "and you say I'm stubborn.." which earns a glare from his younger brother**_

"_**you are stubborn" he says "and as I've said you trust to easily aniki.." **_

"_**give her a chance I can tell she doesn't have any ill intentions" hashirama says looking hopeful**_

"_**we shall see" the younger senju says **_

_**About 4 hours later ~**_

" thank you lady mito " as she turns to leave she waves and disappears through the door, I turn back around and look at the interior of the apartment, it's simple enough nothing extravagant with three rooms and a balcony courtesy of hashirama, I hear a small shuffling noise behind me and sigh.

" is there something you need" I say to the man standing in the doorway to my apartment, I cock my head and stare at him before biting my lip and adverting my eyes turning back to the task at hand, I hoist a large box up and set it to my right on a table.

He studies her closely watching her pick up a large box with ease, he smirks she apparently has strength as well. He watch's as she bends over to retrieve another box. A smirk betrays his usually stoic face as he admires her lean legs. He clears his throat and walks over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

I look up and see Tobirama's hand on my shoulder.

" how would you feel about training?" He says to me I bite my lip again and maul his words over in my head.

" why do you mean by train?" I say to him dusting off a plate and putting up in the cabinent

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose " you have a vast amount of chakra in your body and with some training to hone and master that chakra you could be a fine kunoichi " he says

" hmm, that does sound intriguing" I say to him "but.." I say turning to face him fully crossing my arms across my chest "what makes you think I'll be worthy of your training?"

He narrows his eyes a bit "who says you aren't worthy of my training or is it just that you don't want to train?" he says getting closer to me again I back up a bit

"I never said I didn't want to train.." I say defensively

He smirks "hmm is that so?" he says coming closer forcing me to back up futher until my back hit's the wall

"Fine I accept your proposal" I say standing up straight "and you better make damn sure you're a good teacher.." I say poking him in the chest "Tobirama Sensei" I finish with a smirk

He smirks again "I won't go easy on you just because your new at training.. To survive you must train hard" he says "We will start tomorrow morning, See you then Nozomi" he says and then turns and leaves

The next day I wake up with a start before remembering that I was not in my own world, I dress in the clothes mito gave me and headed out to train with my new sensei

When I arrive I see him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, surprisingly he actually looks peaceful, which in the past couple of weeks has surprised me because I've never seen him at peace at all.. I feel my cheeks heat up when my mind starts to wonder.

" Senju- San?" I say softly he opens those red eyes and peers over at me out of the corner of his eye

" you'll be learning about chakra and how it works first, then well move our way up the list" he says walking towards me.

We both sit down under a large tree and he starts to tell me what chakra exactly is and what it is used for.

" chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. Through the process of nature transformation, chakra can be converted into a number of different natures. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one chakra nature, but they have the capacity to use natures apart from their own affinity. There are five basic natures, but in addition to these, certain genetic traits allow multiple natures to be combined into new natures; for example, it is possible to mix Water and Wind into Ice. While many ninja can use more than one chakra nature, very few are able to combine them in this manner." He says to me before standing up

He walks over to a pond and places a hand onto the surface as a dragon forms out of the water he directs it into a large boulder, which is demolished.

I shield my face from the sheer impact and force of his attack, " now we will learn what element your chakra is" he says coming back over to me.

I stand up and wait for him to reach me the signs for various types of charkas by the end of all of them he deduces my elemental chakra is a mix of water ice and lightening.

Tobirama smirks to himself, she has a rare combination of elemental chakra water chakra, he knew much about and would most likely have her train first with this type and then they would work their way up, He's broken from his thoughts by her saying something.

I look over to the lake " I want to try something" I say

and walk over I place my hand on the surface and then stand up and walk out into the middle of the lake I twirl around marveled at how easy it was to walk out onto water, I form a few signs and place my hand to the water, it starts to ripple and then a dragon made of ice shoots out of the lake, I see tobirama's eyes widen a fraction as I hold the dragon in midair before sending it flying into the mountain side creating a large crater.

He couldn't believe a woman had this much power she created a dragon after just a day of training and not any ordinary dragon she created an ice dragon, he watched her as she jumped up and down on the waters surface happily proud of her achievement. He could help but smirk maybe his brother was right after all.. She was not an enemy..

I walk back onto land and over to him, " not bad for a first day huh?" I say cheerfully to him

" now you'll do some basic drills to hone your agility and skill" he says folding his arms over his chest

I nod and leap up with surprising ease into a tree and continue to do so for the next five hours, by the time we are done with training I'm tired and in desperate need of a shower, I strip off the top i'm wearing revealing a tanktop I wipe my forehead. I see his eyes wonder about my frame which causes me to blush slightly

My stomach rumbles and I put a hand over it and laugh " guess its time to eat" I say blushing

He watches her laugh and pat her stomach he didn't want to let her leave just yet.

He turns and instructs her to fallow him back into town.

" where are we?" I ask him as we stand in front of a small building

" you said your hungry?" He says I nod and turn back to face the building

" I feel bad about.." I start but interrupts me

" I owe you for acting like such a.." He says and then looks as if he's trying to find the word for it.

"Dick?" I say smirking he turns to me and I can see a ghost of a smirk.

"Yes" he says

We eat our meal and then branch off, more training in the morning I walk slowly back to my apartment enjoying the warm air on my skin and close my eyes before I bump into something hard, when I open my eyes I'm staring into the red eyes of another man.

I..I'm sorry!" I stammer and back up he studies me and then grins wickedly

" what's your name?" He says in a deep voice that sends shivers up my spine.

" nozomi fukai" I say

I hear him groan softly and lick his lips before grinning wickedly again " my name is madara uchiha" he says taking a step closer to me

I nod " nice to meet you" I smile but every fiber of my being is telling me to run as fast as I can away from this man.

" likewise, I'll be seeing you around, Nozomi." He says walking past me I stand there and wrap my arms around myself, the darkness rolled off him and its like he had his hands around my throat..

I quickly go back to my apartment and lock the door and climb into bed wrapping the covers around me tightly I lay there for what seems like hours before I finally fall asleep.

Little did I know things were going to be different and war was looming on the horizon.. With me dead center in the middle of it all.


	3. Mission: reunited?

_**Hello! here is chapter three of fire on the horizon, I've had some writers block for the past two days so I hope this chapter is pretty good!**_

_**Remember to read and review! ~**_

_**~Much love**_

_**~Shadowfate**_

* * *

_**He's burned down many a bridge**_  
_**And he's scared of walking in the dark**_  
_**It hurts when the rain falls on his skin**_

* * *

Bright sunlight peaks in through my apartment curtains causing me to put a hand over my eyes to shield out the bright unwelcomed light I turn over onto my back with a groan and stare at the ceiling I start to think about the things that have happened in the past couple of months, well 5 months to be exact

I haven't spoken to the uchiha clan leader for quite some time and for that I am grateful but every time I get close to that man he makes it a point to stare at me as if my presence was either a threat or a bother to him.. I roll my eyes at the thought and turn over onto my side looking out my sliding glass door My training has been progressing well, I've mastered water style jutsu, and have worked on my lightening jutsu, My favorite elemental jutsu would have to be ice, which surprisingly enough has come as second nature to me, It's like I was born with ice in my veins. I let out a laugh when I think back on a comment from madara regarding my fighting style..

_**~flash back~**_

"_**Very good nozomi" tobirama says **_

_**I glance back at the white haired man perched on a large stone and grumble a bit to myself "that still wasn't as good as it should be.." **_

_**I hear a laugh behind me and turn and see hashirama and madara walking up "you've been working yourself into the ground for the past month.." hashirama says "isn't it time for a break?"**_

"_**I swear the woman is as cold as ice.. " I hear a familiar voice muse I turn and face madara who gives me a smirk **_

"_**would you like to see just how cold I can be? Uchiha-san?" I say softly he frowns a bit and I hear a soft snicker behind me, which I can tell is coming from my sensei**_

"_**That is all for today Nozomi.. Get some rest we will continue training in a few days" tobirama says and hops down from his position on the rock**_

_**I sigh and stand up straight I stretch and turn to face all three men "I can't take a break.. I need to become strong so I can survive in this war torn world.. With no peace in sight I do not want to die by the blade of another man" **_

_**I see all three men flinch at my words I sigh again and walk away needing some space not only for their sake but for my own sanity..**_

_**~end flash back**_

I'm broken out of my thoughts by someone knocking on my door, I get up slowly and wrap a robe around my frame before answering the door, I see Hashirama and tobirama standing on my stoop. Both wear casual clothing I step back and allow them both in

"Hello Zomi-san!" hashirama says cheerfully as both he and his brother step inside my apartment

I smile and cross the room to the kitchen sink running some hot water into a porcelain tea pot I sit down at the table and motion for them to join me "Is there something either of you need?" I ask them My curiosity getting the best of me

"yes actually there is" hashirama says sitting down at the table across from his brother a concerned look on his usually cheerful and peaceful face

I bite my lip nervously "what is it?" I ask softly

"we have received Intel that another clan baring the name fukai has been spotted near our village, and also that two members A male and female bare strikingly similar looks to you have been spotted " hashirama says folding his hands

I shift uncomfortably in my seat "are you sure?" I say softly twisting a strand of mint colored hair around index finger.

he nods "indeed nozomi, I would like you, my brother and madara to check the clan out and see if you are indeed a member" hashirama says "remember this is a scouting mission.. Stay far enough away and gather Intel if you find that you are related to this clan then proceed with speaking to the head of the clan but if they become hostel in any way return at once.." He says standing he places a hand on my shoulder before turning around and walking back out the door, leaving me with his brother and my thoughts

I sit there for a moment and then place my head in my hands rubbing my temples _"How is this even possible..My clan_?" I say softly completely forgetting about the man sitting to my left I glance up and let out a small squeak when I see that vermillion gaze staring straight at me

"hmm?" I hear him say "is there something wrong?" something wasn't right.. She looked almost.. Fragile. Which was something he was not used to seeing from her.. Usually she was a fierce and wild woman, with a mouth to match that personality.. But at the same time she could be stern calculated and level headed.. In the past five months he had almost seen every side of her personality but this.. Was something he was not used to..

I shake my head not wanting to let him in on what was really going on inside my head at that current moment, I stand up and take two cups out of the cabinet and set them on the table I feel his eyes fallowing my every move.

I hear shuffling behind me and turn to face him I glance up at him and immediately look away from his intense gaze only to have my chin pulled back gently to face him "No matter what happens today family or not.. You are apart of this village and.." he says softly brushing his thumb across my bottom lip "this is your home.. Regardless of what happens.."

I close my eyes for a moment "I suppose your right.." I say softly

He meant every word that escaped his lips, this woman. in the short time he had known her had become something precious to him weather he wanted to admit it or not as she peeked up at him through those thick lashes he couldn't help but smile to himself, even though he had threatened to kill her she still had chose to trust him as her sensei. he shook his head strands of his white hair brushing against his forehead. she was a strange woman but then again he himself was a bit strange as well.

Later that day I meet my comrades at the village gates, But as soon as I reach the gate I se no one in sight.. Which is strange because I know I'm on time to leave..

I take a seat on a tree stump and wait

"AH! Nozomi " I hear I glance over and see three men walking my way I bite my lip nervously when I see madara.. I cant for the life of me figure out why this one man makes me feel so nervous.. Which in this case nervous was not an appropriate word for the current situation

Hashirama cocks his head to one side and raises an eye brow Looking from me to the elder uchiha "Have you two met?" he says with a puzzled look

I stand and finally force my legs to move, although they feel like jelly I come to stand in front of the three men.

"Let's get going" I hear madara say I shoot a glare over to the elder uchiha who in return gives me a sideways glance a ghost of a smirk forms on his lips which only makes my blood boil I turn my back to him and focus on speaking with both senju brothers

Madara studies the woman in front of him as she speaks to the senju brothers watching the way her eyes widened a fraction when she talked and the curve of her lips when she formed certain words intrigued him, sure she was attractive, but what pulled him to her the most was the vibrant and very powerful flow of chakra radiating under her skin, he furrows his eyebrows feeling a twinge of rage as he grounds his teeth together. All that power, wasted on a mere woman such as herself, A plan slowly started to form in his head and he smirked to himself, He wanted that power. wanted to manipulate it and her to his will, nothing would stand in his way. This woman and her power would be his.

He is suddenly jarred from his thoughts when hashirama lets out a bark of laughter.

I look over at madara who seemed like he was deep in thought he peers at me and gives me a wicked smile, I scowl at him and start walking to the gate

We're just about 3 miles away from konoha headed for a remote part of land where the fukai clan is said to reside, when I suddenly stop mid-run.

Tobirama quirks an eyebrow "Is there something wrong?" he says

"what if they aren't related to me?" I say shifting my gaze down towards the forest floor "like I told you if you are then that is wonderful news but either way you are part of our village" he says a smile betraying his usually stoic face.

"Your right.." I say "lets get going" as I take off with them both fallowing closely behind me

When we get close to the settlement I stop "this is far enough.." I say crouching down on a limb I peer through the tree limbs and see three small children playing in a field just outside of the settlement, I smile warmly.

We remain in the trees surveying the clan for more then 6 hours before we finally decide to make out way into the settlement

when we arrive in the settlement I can hear people gasping and pointing in my direction until we reach the middle of the settlement a tall muscular man confronts us fallowed by a tall woman with a rather curvaceous figure I see her amber colored eyes widen.

"State your business Senju.." he growls at tobirama and then glares at madara "uchiha"

When his gaze falls on me and he immediately looses the fire that once was burning brightly in his words "No.. It cant be.." he says softly

I tilt my head and look back to my companions confused "we believe this woman" Madara says pointing to me "is related to one of you here. Her Name is.." he starts but is cut off by the petite woman

"Nozomi Kazuno Fukai" she says tears running down her porcelain cheeks "My daughter.."

I stand there dumbfounded "y..Your daughter..?" I say with surprise she nods and crosses the space between us pulling me into a hug

When she finally releases me I stumble back and start to feel woozy before I know what's happening I drop to my knees and hit the ground, the last thing I remember is tobirama running up to me and people screaming and gasping and then the world promptly goes black.


	4. hieress to the clan: night time vistor

**_Hello! Here is another chapter of fire on the horizon!_**

**_WARNING: THERE IS A BIT OF INTIMATE STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NOTHING TO HORRIBLE.. :3_**

**_But anyway this chapter is well.. Hmm.. Umm. Just read for yourself!_**

**_Remember to read and review! ~_**

**_Much love~_**

**_Shadowfate~_**

* * *

I feel someone lightly tapping my cheeks I try to swat the object away but they grab my wrist and hold it gently " Nozomi.. Wake up." I hear a familiar voice say

My eyelids flutter and finally slowly open my vision swimming momentarily until I am able to finally focus on the people in front of me the man and woman are next to me and I can feel my heart leap into my throat when I see the mans scowl.

I slowly sit up and rub the back of my head which is sore from my skull smacking the ground, tobirama holds out a hand and helps me up

The man steps forward and folds his arms across his chest, "if you really are our Nozomi.. You would have an identical necklace to your mothers" he says in a powerful voice pointing at the woman's neck I gasp when I see a larger version of the diamond necklace around my throat.

I reach down to my own neck and pull the small diamond out and look back up to face him I see his eyes widen in shock.

He walks forward and pulls me into a bear hug "my precious girl" he says

I feel fresh tears spring to my eyes as I hug him back "dad.." I say in almost a whisper

Tobirama watches as she speaks with her mother and father he folds his arms across his chest and sighs happy that she had found her clan and parents, what was about to be said next was something he was not expecting and apparently neither was she.

"My dear daughter has returned to us at last!" the man now known as takahiro says cheerfully

People cheer and clap as I look from side to side one woman comes up to me and clasps my hands in her's "Welcome home Princess!" she says happily

I furrow my eyebrows "Princess?" I say confused she nods and my mother steps forward

"yes dear, you are the heiress to this clan" she says

I slowly start to nod and then everything becomes shaky once again and before I know it I hit the ground once more.

When I finally do wake up I find that I'm in a tent under warm blankets I look around and bite my lip nervously " what the hell happened?..." I muse as I grab a blanket and wrap it tightly around my shoulders.

I walk out and notice it had gotten rather dark out I look around and grab a lantern hanging by the tent and make my way towards the center of the settlement noting the thick black smoke that fills the night air I make my way over to the fire where everyone including my comrades are sitting, I sit down next to tobirama and hold my hands out trying to warm my cold flesh against the fire.

"your finally awake" comes the monotonous voice beside me which makes me jump I give me a side ways glance and feel my heart thump when I see his red eyes staring at me.

I nod and wrap the blanket around me tighter "where are my mother and father?" I ask him

"their gone" comes the voice of madara uchiha

I poke my head out from around tobirama's side glancing at him "where did they go?" I say my irritation working its way into my speech.

"they will be back in a few days my lady" I hear a voice say I turn and see the girl from earlier that day

I nod and stand back up "I'm going to turn in for the night" they all nod and I head back to the tent I was staying in.

**_~later that night_**

I settle into the warmth of the soft bed I'm laying in pulling the covers up further on my arms and neck, I let out a content sigh and turn onto my side facing away from the tents entrance I lazily stretch out and lay there enjoying the silence, the entire settlement was silent and all to be heard was the running water from a near by stream and the soft chirp of crickets

I start to doze off until I feel someone climb into bed next to me I tense up as a arm snakes around my waist and I'm pulled against a strong chest. My heart hammers in my chest as I turn my head slightly catching the faint glow of white locks in the dim light, I sigh and turn over onto my back forcing him to scoot back a bit I peer up at tobirama who just stares back at me.

" what are you doing here Tobi?" I whisper to him

I feel his fingers trail across the exposed flesh of my stomach tracing along the bone of my ribs making me shudder under his touch, " I was worried about you.." He says in soft whisper

II feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth, I scoot a bit closer to him but don't touch him worried it might be unwelcomed, " why were you worried about me?" I ask him to which he gives me a look that sends me into a fit of giggles

"Do you really have to ask me that?" He says

I smirk " isn't it like, against the rules for a sensei to be this worried or close to his student?" I ask him noting his bare chest is pressed against me

I see his usually stoic face betray him once again and a wicked smirk plays on his lips, he grabs my right hip and pulls me closer to him closing the gap between our bodies I place my hands on his chest and run them across the pale flesh tracing my fingers across the faint scars from battles long ago

I hear his breath hitch for a moment as he grabs my hip tighter " Now is not the time for this to be happening..." He murmmers softly trailing his pale fingers down the skin on my right arm I bite my lip " now when we get back to the village if you so choose.. That is a different story.." He finishes with a smirk I can swear those red eyes flash with a glint of lust.

He knew they couldn't be this close especially in unfamiliar territory where an attack would be easy given their vulnerable position right now, but for some reason weather it be lust or something mor he couldn't explain he couldn't shake the strong urge to take her right there, the way she stared up at him in the dim light only highlighted her natural beauty and it was making his mind race, since the first day he began training her it had been there although he may not have seen it then the more time he spent with her the more he gradually developed feelings for her and her well being not to mention the way she said his name had been driving him crazy since the first day.. The way her lips formed the syllables of his name and the glint in her eyes whenever he came a little to close to her, he growled under his breath as he felt the heat pulse throoguh his veins.

I notice he trails off and apparently is deep in thought and for once I can actually take in his full appearance the smooth white skin of his face the shaggy white hair which brushes softly against his forehead and those eyes.. In the past five months i had gotten so use to seeing those beautiful crimson eyes.. I blush and look away before he can notice me staring at him.

I stand up and stretch my back bidding it to crack and hear a hmm from behind me I glance over my shoulder and smirk " is there something wrong? Senju-san? " he doesn't answer me but instead sits up and grabs my waist pulling me down into his lap I let out a small squeak when I feel something hard poke me, which makes him let out a soft groan his grip tightens around my waist and I place my hands on his arms.

My heart is pounding as he pushes my hair to the left side of my neck his cool breath tickling the flesh of my neck sending shivers through my body I arch my back when he bites down on the crook of my neck " remember sensei...I'm your student" I say with a sharp intake of air as he bites the back of my shoulder

He puts his chin on my right shoulder and whispers " who says you just have to be my student... Nozomi?" I feel myself blush a deep red at his words. I shudder again as his cool breath to tickles the hair on my neck, he releases me and I stand back up and turn to face him not daring to look down any further then his chest nervous at what I might see he sheepishly peers up at me and licks his lips.

I shake my head and laugh quietly, "let's get some sleep Nozomi.." He says laying back down patting the bed beside him I nervously get in and pull the blankets up around my body, he looks over and laughs which is unusual for him..

"I don't bite nozomi" he says softly I laugh again and scoot closer to him settling into the curves of his arms listening to the steady beat of his heart until I finally doze off.

**_~elsewhere.._**

**_Little did either of us know a certain uchiha had been listening to our entire encounter and conversation madara balls his fists who the hell did that senju brat think he was being that close to his woman.. he shakes his head dark locks flapping in the cool night wind he closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them back up the sharingan is vividly displayed. if that brat thinks he's going to take what is mine then he's sadly mistaken. Hell will freeze over first before I let that bastard take her. he says to himself madara settles onto a rock and closes his eyes again before finally drifting off to sleep scheming on just how he would get his plans set into motion._**


	5. Dawn: river terror

_**Yo! here is chapter 5 of fire on the horizon!**_

_**Hope you enjoy and remember to show some love and review your thoughts on the story. :3**_

_**But anyway, this chapter is well.. Umm.. you'll just have to read and find out because there is some major ass kicking! :3**_

_**Love as always~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

When I wake up in the morning I find I am alone, the sun had barely just begun to rise and the small settlement was silent the only thing to be heard was the low crackle of the fire outside, I roll over onto my side and shiver as the cold air hits my arms and chest, I slowly sit up and roll my neck

When I'm finally dressed I walk out and see both madara and tobirama talking quietly by the fire, I furrow my eyebrows knowing they have a mutual hate for each other knowing their past quiet well from reading the information I had viewed in my world, Before konoha was founded Madara uchiha and his younger brother Izuna uchiha were locked in fierce battle with the senju brothers, at the climax of the battle izuna was fatally wounded by tobirama when both madara and hashirama realized the events that had happened izuna was close to death.. Madara declining an offer of peace from hashirama disappeared from the battle field with his dying brother, I couldn't possibly understand why they would be talking much less want to be anywhere near each other, I walk up slowly and tap them both on the shoulder, they both turn "Good morning Senju-san, Uchiha-san" I say smiling timidly worried at what I might have interupted.

"good morning Nozomi" tobirama says quietly all I hear is a grunt from the elder uchiha. To which I roll my eyes.

"we are headed back to the village today" Tobirama says standing up and coming to stand by my side, I glance up at him.

I nod slowly "what about my family? or more so mother and father?" I say still unsure of where exactly they were

Madara turns to face me but doesn't say anything and I swear I can see a faint smirk on his lips, which is unusual being the fact the man has never smiled, not even a smirk and now this.. seriously creepy..

"when your mother and father return there will be a message for them to come into the hidden leaf.. Where you will be able to ask them the questions I know you have for them" tobirama says folding his arms over his chest he looks down at me and smiles softly.

I smile back at him and turn away from them both, "I'm going to go and pack up my gear"

I walk back to the tent and start gathering my supplies, I am surprised when tobirama comes into the tent, an odd expresion on his usually calm face.

"I apologize for last night.. Nozomi, my actions were uncalled for. it's just.." he says but I cut him off

"It's alright.. yes I was surprised at first but after awhile of just talking to you and being able to be that close to you without fear.. It was the most comforting feeling I have ever experienced.. and be lucky, Tobi I don't let many people in and trust them so easily especially when they threaten to kill me.. there is something about you that draws me in.. there's more to you then meets the eye.. and I feel I've barely scratched the surface.." I say smiling up at him

He stood there listening to every word she said and he couldn't help but feel relief flood his veins when she said everything was alright.. To be honest last night wasn't his intentions he had been on his way to his own tent when he heard her sigh, thinking she was awake he slipped into her tent only to find he turned away from the entrance sleeping the events that fallowed he could not help, he furrows his eyebrows and peers down at her and smirks when she looks away grabbing another item, he could see the faint smirk on her lips.

"indeed nozomi and I feel like I haven't gotten to know the real you just yet, under that timid shy appearance is a fierce strong radiant kunoichi just waiting to come out" tobirama says as he folds his arms across his chest

I giggle "are you always this serious when you give a woman a compliment?" he opens one red eye and looks down at me before smirking

I giggle again and turn around to grab the last item that was left before turning around and facing him, we both walk out of the tent and join madara, I look back once more on the settlement before taking off running in the direction of the village, headed home finally.

_**~X~**_

3 hours later we are back in the village, when we arrive I go straight to lady Mito's quarters, She and I had become very good friend since I had come to the village and I confided my secrets to her and she would always give me her opinion or advice, not one to sugar coat things I took to heart her words because they usually benefited me in the end and saved me a lot of heart ache.

"Lady Mito?" I say tapping on her door she says to come in and I do.

"Nozomi!" she says happily "How are you? Did the mission prove successful?"

I nod and then look down a blush creeping up on my cheeks which she notices and quirks an eyebrow

"what happened?" she says smirking a bit her forest green eyes sparkling

I blush an even darker shade of crimson "well.." I begin

"No.. don't tell me" she says giggling

I smile and let out a bark of laughter "No.. No.. nothing like that but I did get to spend a rather interesting night with my 'sensei'" I say doing air quotes at the word sensei, Mito's eyes widen slightly.

"I didn't believe it at first when Hashirama told me his little brother had a fondness for you, to be honest that man doesn't have a sensitive bone in his body it seems like. But now hearing it from you in person.. It's wonderful he has found such a wonderful woman such as yourself, Nozomi" mito says smiling warmly

I smile back "Nothing is for certain yet my lady, But I don't think I have ever felt that safe in a man's company before.. It was truly amazing" I say to her sighing contently

" I felt the same way when I first met Hashirama.. he made me feel safe but at the same time I had never felt more alive.." she says smiling wide at the thought "Those Senju men will steal your heart be careful" she says wagging her fingers giggling

I smile and stand up "Hmm I think I might go to the lake and relax for awhile I have a lot to think about, time to myself will be good " I say smiling as I wave to her

"see you later nozomi" Mito says smiling

I eventually find a spot by the lake and settle down against a tall tree relaxing I sigh and close my eyes, I contently listen to the rustle of leaves and decide to take a swim, I stand up and pull my tank top off looking around making sure there is no one around I slide my pants down and toss them by my shirt I step into the cold blue water shivering as I wade out into the water, I stretch my arms above my head and then sink down quickly into the water biting my lip from the sheer cold of the water hitting my face when I finally do resurface I flip my hair back causing a loud splash against the water.

"Mito, have you seen Nozomi?" tobirama says stopping his brother's wife

"yes tobi, she's down at the river relaxing apparently that mission took alot out of her" mito says shaking her head a strand of red hair brushing her cheek she then smirks knowing what Nozomi had told her.

he sighs knowing she was capable of taking care of herself but if another clan was to find her she wouldn't be able to defeat them all,

he gives her a curt nod and sets off on his way to find the mint haired beauty.

I sigh and float onto my back closing my eyes once again, that is until I hear a snarl I immediately shoot up only to be knocked back into the water when I resurface I see three men standing around me in a circle, I'm forced back under water by one of them.

"Look what we have here boys.." a man's voice snarls as he holds me under water I fight to break free but his iron grip prevents me from doing so, when he finally does let me up my face is blue and I'm gasping desperately for air.

He grabs me by the throat and hoists me up out of the river water, Eyes greedily taking in my figure and appearance "Hmm she'll fetch a fine price for a concubine.. a high lord will pay top dollar for a woman like this.." he sneers

I open one eye slightly and look down at him "Oh a rare eye color as well.. amber eyes boys" he says "She's a fukai woman"

they all laugh and I can feel the world growing darker as he squeezes my wind pipe tighter, until I feel his hand release my throat I hit the water and sink down enjoying the silence.

"So this is how it ends.." I say to myself fully prepared to die in that moment.

I don't even feel the hands that pull me from the water.

He got there just as that man finished saying how he was going to sell her off as a concubine, it made his blood boil and rage filled his heart, it would be a cold day in hell before anything like that ever happened..slowly and quietly he charged forward throwing a kunai that hit it's target dead center in the back deeply embedding itself, He then used the flying thunder god technique and kicked the man to the left sending him flying in the stone wall that was beside the river bank, he smirked as he heard a satisfying but sickening crack, Tobirama then turns his attention to the man holding nozomi under water with his foot, the man in question glances back and see's the younger senju standing behind him immdeiately releasing his foot off of nozomi he jumps away and stands there waiting for tobirama to make a move, the younger senju doesn't move a muscle as the man in question yells something to the effect that he will be back and then disappears turning his attention back to the woman currently at the bottom of the river he quickly pulls her from the freezing waters.

Noting she was breathing shallowly and was as blue as his armor he quickly took her to shore placing his head to her chest fear setting in at hearing a faint heart beat he then begins CPR pressing forcefully on her chest bidding her to expel the water from her lungs he gingerly bent down breathing powerful breaths of air into her lungs, finally after a few moment of doing this she choked up the water, coughing violently her eyes slowly opened and a hand was brought to her chest clutching the fabric that no longer existed he spotted her clothing by the bank but instead pulled a blanket from his pouch draping it over her.

I slowly look up waiting for my vision to return to normal I place a hand to my chest coughing the last little bit of water from my lungs I feel a blanket drape over me I finally look up and see two red eyes staring down at me.

"T..Tobirama..?" I say horsely violent coughs making my entire body quake

"Nozomi.." he says softly pulling me up and into his chest "Don't ever scare me like that again.." he murmurs softly into my hair My eyes glaze over.

I hear a feral snarl behind me which scares the hell out of me we both turn and see the man from before had reappeared "This is not over Senju! she's the heiress to the Fukai clan and she is also my ticket to an easy life I will be back for her.." and he disappears in a plum of smoke leaving the both of us wondering when the bastard would return.


	6. Aftermath: New Enemies Emerge

_**Hello! :3**_

_**Here is chapter 6 of fire on the horizon!**_

_**in this chapter.. well.. hmm. it's hard to explain just read for yourself!**_

_**Remember to read and review! as for the review section of this please ignore the most recent review i am not entirely sure what the hell that person was saying O.o so..**_

_**Love as always~**_

_**Shadowfate**_

* * *

_**There was a loud crash as glass shattered against a wall causing the man who was knelt down to flinch **_

_**"What do you mean you found a fukai woman?" a tall man snarled as one of his subordinates explained what had happened on his mission**_

"_**She was clearly a fukai woman she had the mint colored hair and amber eyes of the clan.." he explained**_

_**The taller man furrowed his eyebrows "it is possible was she an older woman donning a large diamond around her throat?" he asks**_

_**His subordinate shakes his head "No my lord this woman was young maybe in her mid 20's" he says**_

_**The man now known as Ryunnosuke stands up suddenly "there is no way possible that she could be alive.. Not after all these years " the young lord shook his head white locks quivering**_

"_**shouta, prepare the guards we are going to the fukai camp and I will bring that woman back with me." ryunnosuke says with a scowl**_

"_**after all she was supposed to be apart of the Raikou clan" he says with a smirk**_

"_**My lord.." shouta says softly**_

"_**yes what is it?" he says**_

"_**when we found her she was alone but shortly after we caught her.." shouta says deciding not to tell his lord he was going to sell her off as a concubine "We were confronted by a Senju"**_

_**Ryunnosuke's eyes widen a fraction "which senju" he sys flatly**_

"_**Tobirama Senju" shouta says with a growl.**_

_**~X~**_

"How is she..Mito.." Hashirama ask softly as his wife exits Nozomis chambers

"She is alright physically but mentally.. I am not sure.. Whatever those men said to her seems to have really affected her.." Mito says lowering her green eyes to the floor

Hashirama sighed knowing his little brother would not take the news so well, he already blamed himself for not being there for her sooner then what he was.. He could clearly see the pain in his brothers eyes as he told him about how she almost died..

"very well.." he said with a sigh and turn on his heel to find his brother, not exactly sure on how he was going to tell him the news.

_**~XX~**_

I lay there keeping my back faced away from the door, My amber eyes half lidded as I stare blankly at the wall.

The word concubine keeps running through my mind and my heart starts to race thinking about what would happen if I was to be sold off.. Would the senju's allow this.. What would tobirama say or more so do.. And I certainly did not want to leave lady mito..

I roll over onto my back and sigh opening my eyes wide I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, I walk over to the door but hesitate when I reach for the knob my hand twitching ever so slightly., I force myself to open the door stepping out into the hall and making my way down the stairs that lead outside. I sheild my face from the bright light of the sun.

I walk slowly over to a pond by the main house and sit down on a bench looking at the thick wooden walls that have been put into place as a percaution from an attack, I hug the light green yukata around my frame and pull my hair onto my left shoulder mindlessly playing with the curls that had formed from sleeping for so long.

Tobirama had just spoken with his brother about nozomi's health and what was needed to be done to ensure she would be safe from that bastard that hurt her, slowly another clan came into mind as he thought back on the attack, "it couldn't be.." he says "why would the raikou clan want her.? His brows knitted together in frustration and he let out an angry huff before spotting a familiar shock of mint hair sitting under the sakura tree his brother had planted

Cautiously he approached her being careful not to startle her he sat down next to her.

Vermillion eyes peered at her softly she seemingly was lost in thought and did not notice his presence for quite some time before her amber orbs glanced over at him and she let out a small but loud squeal and fell off the bench to the ground landing with a soft thud.

He couldn't help himself and let out a laugh which was very unusual thing for him.

I watched as he looked down at me he put his head back and let out a loud laugh, I could feel my cheeks burning in not only embarrassment but anger as well.

I stand back up without taking his hand he had offered to me and folded my arms across my chest

"You know it's not right to scare someone half to death right?" I say through gritted teeth

A smirk still ghosts across his lips "hmm i simply sat down..Nozomi"

I cock my hip and bite my lip becoming irritated, Which was unusual especially when it came to him.. I instead turn away from him and walk over to the lake peering down at the water. Shivering at the thought of being held under water.

I hear the soft crunch of grass under his feet as he walks up beside me, he's in different clothing more casual then his blue armor wearing a simple navy tunic shirt and and navy pants.

" Nozomi.." He says softly I turn to him with tears in my eyes which I see his vermilion gaze soften

I put my head down ashamed for him to see me cry. I felt weak.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I feel a hand cup my chin which is raised up to face him a single tear escapes my eye and runs down my cheek which he promptly wipes away

" I don't know what's going to happen to me... That man... " I say almost in a whisper

" one thing that I know for certain is no one and I mean no one is going to harm you.." He says brushing his thumb across my cheek

I smile softly "your.." I don't get to finish as he leans forwards and presses his warm lips against mine, the kiss is brief but sweet.

" Come we must speak with Hashirama and Mito" tobirama says softly, "I am positive I know the clan that man belonged to" he finishes taking my hand he leads me inside the building.

" lady mito will you teach me your techniques involving strength and chakra control?" I say to her softly as we sit in the main room of the senju house both brother had left to patrol the border looking for any signs of a breech.

" yes I will my dear, but tell me why do you want to learn first?" Mito asks me taking a sip of her tea.

" I want to protect myself, I never want to feel that weak again.. But mainly I have something I want to protect everything I have come to hold dear including you and those fierce and complicated senju brothers.." I say blushing at the thought of the kiss.

She smiles " A perfect reason, the will of fire run's deep in your veins" she says with a smirk

I smile and stand up "when do we start?" I ask her curiously

" Tomorrow my dear" Mito says "the training will be harsh and not at all easy.. Are you sure you want to learn?"

I nod "I am ready to become as stong as I can.. I don't ever want to feel that way again and I'll make damn sure no one ever hurts me, or anything I care about ever again."

_**Off deep in the woods madara and his men were watching and waiting for the attack that was coming, he had heard of what had happened to the fukai woman and it made his blood boil, Madara was a lot of things but one thing he could not stand was when a woman was sold into slavery under a lord whose only intention was stripping her of her purity and taking her virginity away, stripping her of her pride leaving her a shell of the woman she used to be.. The Raikou clan would pay, and they would pay dearly madara thought, thinking of just how he would make the head of the clan pay. There was a sudden gush of wind as his enemies made themselves known, Madara smirked, this was working well into his plans for the woman soon he would be able to set things into motion, He closed his eyes for a moment just as a man charged him the point of his blade aimed directly at the clan leaders head, madara opens his eyes revealing the infamous eternal mangekyou sharingan, completely obliterating the man before him, he smiled wickedly and charged forward.**_


	7. Strength of a god: Promises

_**Hello hello! :3**_

_**Here is chapter 7 of fire on the horizon!**_

_**In this chapter some time has past since the last chapter, Nozomi has achieved the strength of a hundered seal, and more info comes to light about the mysterious Raikou clan.. Not to much info though.. trying to keep it under wraps until the time is right to reveal their history with the Fukai clan! But expect a major flashback scene!~**_

_**Remember to read and review!~ ㈳6**_

_**I love hearing everyone's thoughts on the story! **_

_**and at this point i could really use your thoughts!**_

_**Again thank you for all of the views.. It makes me happy people take time to give my story a chance :3**_

**_As Always, Much Love~_**

**_ShadowFate~_**

* * *

_**Hello, hello, remember me?  
**__**I'm everything you can't control  
**__**Somewhere beyond the pain  
**__**There must be a way to learn forgiveness**_

* * *

"hell yeah!" I yell as I land on the ground below cracking the earth with the sheer force from my fist, Lady Mito stands back shielding her face from the flying debris I stand back up and tilt my head slightly smiling at her.

It has been about three years since I first landed here in the naruto universe and exactly two years to the day lady mito took me as her apprentice, the purple rhombus on her forehead now rests on my own in the last three years I have gained much strength and wisdom including perfect chakra control and to some degree I have by Hashirama's words God like strength, which I had to giggle at. the man who was hailed a god in the shinobi world was referring to me in such a manner, it was truly comical.

"That is all for today Nozomi" Mito says smiling "take a break.. Rest for the next couple days and I will begin more of your training soon"

I smile again and nod "thank you my lady" I say and bow

She nods and walks back to the hokage's tower which has recently been built, I turn back around and sigh left to my thoughts once more.

It had been at least a year since I had last seen my parents and I was anxious to see them.. In the little time I had found and reconnected with them I had learned so much.. And I wanted to see them more then anything right now because they had no clue of me obtaining my seal.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see tobirama standing there, My gaze softens and I smile a bit "Yes?" I say he smirks a bit and trails his snow white fingers down my right arm, sending a shiver up my spine.

"why the long face nozomi?" he asks me

I furrow my eyebrows "I want to visit my parents.." I say shifting my gaze to the lake

I hear him sigh I look back to him "You know it's not safe to travel right now.." he says folding his arms across his chest.

I twirl a lock of hair around my index finger "I know.. But I have been training and I am stronger then I was.. I took down your Brother In a spar.. YOUR BROTHER tobi.. And he's like a freaking god." I say with a giggle, He opens one red eye and peers down at me.

"Hmm that is true.. Oddly enough it was rather funny watching hashirama get his ass handed to him by you " he says with a curt laugh shaking his head.

I smirk and crack my knuckles "and if that uchiha doesn't stop with the creepy staring and fallowing me around I just might hand his ass to him as well.." I say through gritted teeth

This earns another laugh from tobirama "hmm.. Now I know why I'm so fond of you.. Little Fukai" he says caressing my cheek causing me to blush

I wrap my arms around his waist and place my head against his chest listening to steadiness of his heart, I close my eyes and let out a content sigh "your not so bad yourself.. Senju." i mutter into the fabric of his shirt

Tobirama watches the woman wrap her arms around his waist and for once he doesn't back away from the touch of another, the soft rustle of leaves and her wonderful scent automatically put him at ease. How could one woman be so.. Precious? He could now understand the relationship between his brother and Mito.. If this is what love felt like he didn't want to ever loose it. He closes his eyes and wraps an arm around her petite waist placing a soft kiss on the top of her head which causes her to look up at him amber eyes meet red once more and for a moment it seems as if time itself has stopped.

I peer up at him and I can feel my heart beating against my ribs I had never been this nervous since the day he threatened me when I first arrived here.

"If.." he starts "you would like to visit your parents.. I shall accompany you..Nozomi" he says tracing circles into the small of my back

I lay my head down again on his chest "That would be wonderful.." i say softly

"very well.. we leave at dawn" he says

_**~X~**_

_**"My lord we have received word that the fukai hieress will be coming back to her parents and she's in the company of a man " shouta says as he kneels before lord Ryunnosuke **_

_**A growl emits from ryuno's throat "first my men were slaughted by the uchiha and now I find a senju courting what is mine.." he throws the cup he was holding and it shatters sending a tremble through shouta**_

**_he grins maliciously"The uchiha may have depleted my men by a few hundred.. but no means does that mean i shall give up what was rightfully promised to me.. she is mine and will be mine.. she will be the _****_matriarch of my clan and will bear my children." ryunnosuke says with a glint in his eye_**

**_~XX~_**

When we finally do arrive to my mother and father's camp all is eeriely quiet Madara had come along with us of his own free will he places a hand up causing us to stop, the look on the uchiha's face is one of anger his sharingan shines bright as he scans the settlement looking for any signs of the enemy.

"something's not right here.." he says in a low voice

I feel tobirama place his hand protectively around my waist which doesn't go unnoticed by the uchiha clan leader and i see a glimmer of rage flash through that one visible eye.

"well, well if it isn't little Nozomi Fukai" I hear a voice say and it sends dread through my heart

I narrow my eyes and feel venom well in my throat "Your the bastard from the river that day" I say as a dark haired man steps out into view

Madara looks from Nozomi to the man mere inches from him and narrows his eyes rage filling his heart knowing this was the man that had cause her harm.. every fiber of his being was telling him to destroy this scum.. he gritted his teeth and balled his fists and smiled when the man in front of him cringed at the sight of his mangekyou sharingan, he's broken from his rage filled thoughts by Nozomi punching the man square in the jaw sending him flying through a wall and into the building behind it.

Both men stare at me with wonder and admiration I let out an angry huff and stalk forward grabbing the man by the collar. I can feel my muscles tingling from the adrenaline rush.

"Now are you gonna tell me who sent you or do i need to beat it out of you?" i ask him through gritted teeth "because after what you did and the mental distress you caused me.." i say narrowing my eyes dangerously at him "Nothing would make me more happy then to destroy you.." i say venomously he coughs and spits out a tooth and some more blood.

"that won't be necessary.. Nozomi.." I hear another male voice say i turn around and see a tall white haired man standing behind me a smug smirk displayed on his lips.

"and who the hell are you?" i say dropping shouta who lands in a crumpled heap still spitting blood.

the man smirks "your betrothed.. Your lover.." he says grabbing my wrists pulling me against him "and your the woman who will bear my children.." he says with a curt laugh

"over my dead body" I say venomously

"hmm that could be arranged if you refuse.." he says looking down at me

"You Raikou men are all the same.. " I hear a familiar voice say and see tobirama standing there brandishing a kunai and twirling it around his index finger, I smirk but then cry out in pain as the raikou clan leader yanks me around so my back in facing his front he places a kunai to my throat, the cold blade digging into the soft flesh"

"don't come any closer.. senju" he says "I'll slice her throat before you have the chance to move"

I can feel the kunai cut into my flesh deeper and i yelp in pain.. So this is it huh.. I think as he proceeds to pull the kunai across the throat.

I wait to die, for pain but it never comes when i open my eyes I find I am back in the village under warm blankets i open my eyes groggily groaning in pain and look around seeing tobirama asleep in the chair next to my bed.. I try to sit up but my muscles protest and i fall back onto the bed with a soft thud sighing in frustration i lay there and then slowly lift my hand up to my neck.

I touch my throat where that man's kunai had been remembering the cold sharp metal on my skin and realize it wasn't a dream as I run my hands over the bandage on my neck, I look over after a moment and see two red orbs staring at me I quickly look away embarrassed at the fact that i had been injured once again... I'm broken out of my thoughts by the bed sinking in softly i turn my head slightly and peer up at him, I scoot over slightly and he lays down next to me pulling me against him in the process.

I look up at him and smile as he places a small kiss on my forehead all i can think of as i drift back to sleep is in this moment even with everything that has happened I am happy and as crazy as that may sound, especially being the fact i almost had my throat sliced by some lunatic, I shudder at the thought involuntarily causing him peer down at me once more In this one specific moment I feel safe.. Like nothing bad could possibly get to me.. and as I start to slip into unconsciousness I smile to myself when i hear him speak softly to me..

"The Raikou clan will never harm you.. Ever again.." he whispers in my ear "as long as i am still breathing I will make sure no one ever harms you."


	8. Surprise guests: clan history revealed

**_Hello! ~_**

**_Here is chapter 8 of Fire on the horizon! There is a flashback in this chapter explaining the history between the Fukai and Raikou clans._**

**_Remember to read and review~ _**

**_Much love~_**

**_Shadow fate_**

* * *

_"Please!"_ A woman shouts from the front gate_ "Please let me see my daughter!"_

One of the guards from the front gate knocks on the door to the room I am currently sitting in "miss nozomi?" I raise my gaze from the paper work littering my desk

"Yes?" I say rubbing my temples in the past few months my training had become more harsh and rigorous since my attack i stand up and walk out to the front gates, On my way there i run into Tobirama.

"Where are you going Nozomi?" he says walking beside me

I look over at him out of the corner of my eye "I have someone waiting for me at the gate apparently.." I say to him

His face hardens and that signature scowl appears on his face "it better not be anyone from the Raikou clan.." he says in a dark tone

I purse my lips and let out a sigh "I'm really sick of hearing that name.." I say with an angry huff

"your not the only one" he says to me

when we reach the gate I peer down and see my mother standing there currently blocked from entering the village, when she see's me she tries to get past only to be shoved back which causes my father to become enraged, "Do not put your hands on my wife!" he snarls and pushes the guard back

"Takahiro..Sayuri.. why are you here?" I ask them from where i am standing, they both look up to me with surprised looks

"Can we please speak with you?" Sayuri says softly

My eyes scan the forest behind them looking for any sign of an enemy, I turn to Tobirama and nod silently he looks out to the forest for a moment and turns back to face me. nodding again that he could not feel any enemy forces

"Let them pass" Tobirama says waving his hand.

I lead them back to the tower and have them sit down in the first room to the right after you come up the stairs, "I will be back i have to get something" I say and close the door behind me telling a guard to keep watch on the room

I walk back to the room i was previously occupying and grab two scrolls from the table and then set them back down, placing both hands on the table I close my eyes.

"I can't take much more of this.." I whisper to myself a tear sliding down my right cheek.

I stand back up and gather my scrolls and turn to head back to the room when I see Tobi standing in the doorway, I try to straighten up and hope he doesn't realize i had been crying but, like usual nothing get's past him. I go to brush past him but he grabs my upper arm softly stopping me from walking away.

"Something hasn't been right with you since you were attacked by that Raikou clan leader.." he says to me in almost a whisper

I keep my head down and reach up touching the jagged scar across my throat, "what do you expect? tobi.." I say in a hushed tone "please.. I have to get back to my parents and see what they want.. " he nods and let's go of my arm

_He could understand what was going through her mind and why she was so distant and reluctant to talk about what had happened to her, he knew too many times being on the receiving end of an enemy's blade the moments where he though he was truly going to die.. What he couldn't understand is why she was being so distant from him, over the past couple of years they had become close, and as weird as it may sound and she had told him multiple time's it was out of character for him to be so caring, he told her she could always come to him for advice.. Tobirama sighs running a hand absent mindly through his tousled white locks, She was truly a strange and unique woman.._

when I return to the room both of my parents are sitting at the table quietly talking to one another, I clear my throat and sit down across from them, "Why are you here?" I ask both of them "I haven't heard or seen either of you since i was attacked in the settlement.."

My mother is the first one to break the silence "We are here to tell you the history between the Fukai clan and the Raikou clan..

**_~~~~XX~~~~_**

**_When our clans were first formed there was peace between the two clan leaders, Your grandfather Gosuto Fukai and Kazuhiko Raikou were best friends they grew up with almost a brother like bond until it was time to put their clans and wives ahead of their friendship, childish ways died and became a thing of the past and they both went their separate ways until they both crossed paths once more years later with their wives with them, both had no idea the hatred both women held for each other. the matriarch of the fukai clan Mizuki had never gotten along with the matriarch of the raikou clan Asami both women were from the same settlement and from opposing families who were at constant war over resources and space. the only reason both women didn't beat each other to a bloody pulp was because they were both heavily pregnant when they saw one another, words were exchanged between the four and bonds were severed._**

**_When the children were born the clans were on the brink of war, both the fukai and Raikou clan leaders held a deep hatred for one another even though they were close _**

**_Their children were taught to hate one another and they did, possibly even more then their fathers had when you were born an offer was proposed by the elders that by your 20th birthday that the Fukai princess would be given to the Raikou prince as his bride, Your father was against it from the beginning as was I, We did not want to loose our only child to a clan of barbarians. when word spread of our refusal of the offer the clan leader at the time was furious, He and a troop of men arrived at our compound one day and demanded that we accept the proposal, when your father refused they stormed the compound, your father told me to hide in a room in the far back of the house until he came to get me.._**

**_All was fine until i heard a banging noise outside the room, clutching you to my chest i made the decision to place you somewhere safe where they would never find you, just as i did Norio Raikou busted into the room, I did my best to fend him off but it was no use, He stated to me that since his son couldn't have my daughter that he would take me as a slave instead... when your father found us.. I do not believe i have ever seen him so murderously enraged, by the time everything was done and said for Norio was dead and the compound was in ruins when we went to retrieve you... you were gone, and after searching the entire household we could not find you, it was as if you disappeared without a trace and we were heartbroken.._**

I look at my mother as she sits there with a sad look upon her delicate face, I feel my heart soften and i reach out to touch her hand to which she looks surprised.

"I'm here now mom.." I say softly "I'm here and i'm not going anywhere.."

She smiles and I see tears escape her green eyes, she looks to my father and smiles once more, My father reaches out and grabs my hand softly "The raikou are ruthless, especially the current clan leader.." he says but i cut him off by pulling the scarf from my neck, I see their eyes widen in horror and then anger.

"That bastard has already tried to cut my throat because he's jealous i'm close to.." I trail off and blush at the thought that ran through my head, My mother smiles.

"I know you are close to that Senju man dear.." she says in a soft voice I peer over at my father

"As long as he treats my little girl the way a man should he's alright in my book" he says with a hearty laugh

I smile and hold both of my parents hands "I want you guys to stay here. in the village" I say to them to which they both agree

"Welcome to the village hidden in the leaves!" I say brightly, The feeling that has been plauging me had lifted finally and now I felt as if I could get back to my old self and for once be happy i had my parents, and everything else in my life.

_Tobirama had been sitting outside when he heard her father say that as long as he treated his daughter like a man should he was alright in his book, It honestly made him smirk knowing that he could now pursue his feelings for her a little more. this was going to be interesting, Interesting indeed._

_Ten kilometers outside of the village an army was being formed, the leader of this army was none other then the Raikou clan leader himself.. Hissing in frustration madara assessed the situation if this large of a army attacked the village everyone including both his and hashirama's clan would be wiped clean from history.. The elder Uchiha knew what that white haired bastard wanted and he knew that Senju brat wasn't going to let him anywhere near her.. and to be perfectly honest he himself was not going to allow it either.. Somehow with their interaction between the last couple of years She had proven to him that the world was not as dark a place as he once had thought it to be.. where ever she was there was light and peace.. Given her middle name which meant 'Your peace' he couldn't help but smirk at the irony of her name. giving a signal the Uchiha clan leader and his men made a beeline back for the village to report what they had seen and heard to Hashirama and warn both him and the brat of the impending attack.. _


	9. Winter: Journey to the compound

**_Hello! ~_**

**_here is chapter 9 of fire on the horizon, this chapter is a bit of a filler/soft chapter, no real action happens in this chapter but chapter 10 will be filled with battles and gore.._**

**_Remember to read and review~_**

**_Much love_**

**_shadowfate~_**

* * *

**_"_ Y_ou can't be serious Madara..?!" The first hokage yells, something which is rather unusual for the gentle man._**

**_The elder uchiha sighs and peers back at the man currently seated at the desk "give it some thought if that army were to strike the entire village would fall, Hashirama if we can get her out of the village and get him to fallow her we can save this village and keep her safe.." he says calmly_**

_**Hashirama rubs his temples " where would we be able to take her that isn't already known by this clan.." he says looking back up to Madara "you know he will stop at nothing to get her.."**_

_**"I have a safe house from before the village was formed at an old compound of mine, No one has ever been able to locate it and i am almost positive she will be safe there.." madara says turning around and walking to the window**_

_**"you do know we must send someone with her, for protection and you and I both are going to be needed here in the village.. I would like to send Mito with her as well they are both fond of each other and i know whoever we send with them will not let anyone bring harm to them." Hashirama says standing up and crossing the room to the **_**_cabinet_**

_**"Yes while that is true who would we send with them?" He says turning slightly to gaze out the window at the darkened horizon**_

_**"I will send four of my most skilled warriors.. And My little brother as well" Hashirama says retrieving a scroll**_

_**Madara raises an eyebrow "are you sure it's a good idea to send your brother hashirama?" madara says with a less then impressed tone "you as well as i know the feelings he has for her.."**_

_**"yes yes i know of his feelings for her but i also know that he would never let anything happen to her let alone mito for that matter" he says placing the scroll on the inside of his jacket**_

_**Madara sighs and turns back around as hashirama walks out of the room to find his brother and tell him of the plan for nozomi.**_

_**"As long as that brat keeps her safe and keeps his hands off her.. we will be fine." madara says taking one last glance out the window and exits the room.**_

* * *

All was silent in the hidden leaf village, Frost had formed on rooftops and trees around the village signaling winters approach the lake by the training field had a thick layer of ice across the top of it.

the sun had just begun to rise when I finally woke up rolling onto my back I look over and outside at the cold that awaited me for my journey to the secret compound i would be staying at until this whole thing with that clan was over, pushing myself up on one elbow i sit up and stretch

"Ahh shit.." i groan and arch my back bidding it to pop I stand up and cross the room to the door and walk out into the kitchen, setting a small clay kettle on the table I go and poke at the fire trying to get it hot enough to warm my tea. When I hear a small knock at my door I stand up and cross the room peering out through the peephole I see two people standing on my stoop.

"Mito, Tobi, come in before you both catch your death out there.." I say ushering them into my warm apartment mito thanks me while Tobi just nods

I cross back over to the fire place and poke at it some more, "would either of you like a cup of tea?" I ask not turning to face them

I get a verbal yes from both of them and start working on making the jasmine tea, "Nozomi, we are set to leave within the hour.." I hear a strong voice say from behind me I don't turn " have you packed what you need?"

"Nozomi." He says again I stop grounding the leafs and turn to him "yes I know we are leaving shortly. Yes I have everything I need packed, now please can I finish making the tea?" I ask him keeping my facial features stoic I turn back around trying to hide the fact that I had been pretty much crying all night long only about an hour prior to me standing here grounding tea leaves was I finally able to fall asleep but it didn't last long, my nerves were shot and I was seriously suffering from some severe sleep deprivation. I feel myself sway slightly but catch the corner of the counter.

"Fuck" I mutter softly and pinch the bridge of my nose I try to regain my posture and go back to boiling the tea.

After a rather awkward silence we leave stopping by the gates mito speaks with hashirama while the remainder of supplies are loaded into packs and scrolls, I have shift my pack on my back and hug my parka closer to my body and pull my scarf up around my face, light snow had just started to fall when we finally set out on foot, both mito and myself walk in the middle of the four men escorting us, after about 3 hours of walking we all exhausted and freezing.

"how far are we traveling?" mito asks in a soft voice

"the compound should be just around this bend.." one of the soldiers says

when we round the bend we see nothing, "that's strange this is where it is supposed to be.." said solider says scratching the back of his head

"it is here" Tobirama says walking over to a stone pillar that was covered in overgrowth he rips away the vines and suddenly a stone door slowly slides open and he tosses in a stone to make sure there are no traps before cautiously entering his self..

when we loose sight of him each solider makes a barrier around mito and myself until we hear a whistle from inside the walkway indicating that it was safe to enter, upon entering the long and rather narrow walkway we are met by total darkness until we make it to the main room of the compound which surprisingly is still in pristine condition.

"There are rooms down the hall and the mess hall is just around the corner from here, Madara said there should still be an adequate amount of food, enough to last us until they can get rid of this clan for good." Tobirama says his eyes shifting to rest on each of us

about a half hour later we all are pretty much settled in the stone door had been sealed and set with traps and I was currently staring out the one winder the compound had which overlooked a cliff so no one could possibly look inside this window the light snow had gotten heavier and my mind was racing on how the village was faring especially since we had took not only the first's younger brother but four of the best soldier the village had to offer.

I didn't even hear the door to the room i was sitting in open and close, I close my eyes and sigh until i feel a hand grip my shoulder softly "would you care to explain what was wrong this morning?" i hear a voice whisper

I turn around in my seat " what do you think was wrong? prior to you and Mito coming to my home i had been either crying, puking or laying wide awake fearing and stressing over what would happen to The village and to all the people i hold dear to my heart now.. Especially you." i say softly and return to looking out the window at the snow.

I feel him sit down on the bed behind me "Nozomi.. you have nothing to worry about as long as we are here nothing is going to happen to you.. Hashirama and Madara are not going to let this silly little clan get the best of them.. especially not the Raikou clan and with your mother and father on their side they have an even better chance of victory..." he says placing a hand on my back

I sigh and turn around to face him "I suppose your right but what if.." i start to say but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine when he pulls back i sit there and tilt my head to the side "what was that for?" i ask with a smile

He smirks "Do I need a reason?"

I laugh "well, I suppose not.." I say as he stands up and removes his Armour and sits back down next to me I peer over to him and blush when i see him staring at me "Is there something wrong?" i ask him to which he shakes his head his white hair quivering with the motion.

I sit back and let my back hit the wall softly I stretch my legs out and giggle as he runs his fingers down over pale skin, he scoots up and sits down next to me pulling me closer to him in the process, I curl into his embrace and sigh when i hear that all to familiar and calming heart beat.

"there is nothing to worry about.. as I've said My brother and that uchiha have things under control.." he says softly to me and kisses the top of my head

"I suppose.." I say as my eye lids get heavier, moments later I give into the sleep that has evaded me for so long.


	10. important please read me!

_**Hello! ~**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a longgg time, but I wanted to see if anyone had any ideas they wanted to share with me maybe give me a few new ideas to incorporate into the story because I am at a total stand still on this story, major writers block! :( **_

_**Also wanted to know if I should keep going with this story! **_

_**Leave a review in the box at the bottom with your ideas and comments! **_

_**As always much love ~**_

**_Shadowfate~_**

**_P.s- if there is a specific Arc from the anime or show that you like and would like me to incorporate it into the story don't hesitate to tell me! :3_**


	11. Nightmares: nozomi's decision

_**Hello! :3**_

_**Here is chapter 11 of fire on the horizon! ~**_

_**I finally got an idea for this chapter after months of writers block so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Remember to review after you read I could use some feed back!**_

_**Love as always~**_

**_Shadowfate~_**

* * *

_**I find myself standing in the middle of a field a bright and sunny sky illuminating everything as far as the eye can see, I look around and sigh breathing in the warm air closing my eyes slightly, this has to be a dream or an illusion because I know for a fact that it is not summer time in the land of fire.**_

_**I look around looking for a landmark or something to tell me where I am finding nothing but tall grass as far as the eyes can see, I turn back around and sigh but slowly things start to change the scenery becomes much more darker and violent in the blink of an eye the once peaceful scenery had changed into a battlefield. Mangled disfigured corpses liter the grounds blood stained grass whipping back and forth violently.**_

_**I look up and see dark shadowy figures fighting in the distance, the distinct clash of metal eminating through the night air fallowed by wails of pain as shadows drop to the earth, I distinctly see three clan crests on the backs of the figures, Uchiha, Senju, and Fukai all fighting along side each other against another clan a wolf as it's crest. I know i have seen that crest before but for the life of me i cannot remember where..**_

_**I walk closer to the chaotic scene unfolding and that when I see them.. Their agonized twisted faces forever frozen in the state in which they had died I cover my mouth to supress the scream dying to escape my lips.**_

_**"this has to be a dream.." I wail.**_

_**" but its not." I hear a voice say flatly in my ear and then feel a searing pain in my abdomen, something warm and wet starts to pool beneath my feet I look down and see the top of a sword sticking out of my stomach.**_

_**"You'll never escape me.. No matter what I'll always be there.." He whispers to me in a flat tone " you have exactly three days from now at dawn to make your decision or else you will die, choose me and live a life of peace and harmony choose him and I will take great pleasure in watching the light fade from those amber eyes of yours, you were promised to me as my wife in exchange for peace between our clans that is until your wretched mother hid you away and your father slaughtered my father.."**_

_**He removes the blade violently and pushes me to the earth, and turns his back "three days" and disappears leaving me on the ground and as the world fades to black my mind wanders to him.**_

"Nozomi.. Nozomi.." I hear a voice softly call my body feels as if its weightless, "Nozomi, come back to me" I hear again this time louder I open my eyes slowly and bolt straight up.

"Raikou!" I yell before I take in my surroundings realizing I'm still in the uchiha compound, I look around and see tobirama sitting in a chair by the door intense ruby eyes meet my own amber orbs and I look away quickly.

" why did you yell that mans name? " he asks me suspiciously narrowing his red eyes at me.

"Because he came to me in a dream, stabbed me through the stomach and told me I had three days to make a decision between him and.." I trail off and pull my knees up to my stomach shivering.

"Him and what zomi?" He says walking over to me placing a hand on my arm

I look up at him for a moment and then advert my eyes away "You" I simply say

" he threatened you with death am I correct?" He says to which I nod tobirama rolls his eyes and let's out an angry huff "typical raikou fashion, if they want something they will either take it by force or kill it so no one else can have it." I look up at him with fear in my eyes and then I get angry.

I clench my fists together " if he thinks I'm just going to bend to his will and roll over like a dog he has another thing coming!" I shout standing up.

Tobirama smirks, for such a dainty woman she sure had a lot of fight in her and a lot of fire, which is something he could respect. Very few had the will of fire within them but she was different, he couldn't explain his attraction to this woman sure she was beautiful, he couldnt seem to fins his words when she looked at him it was not common for him to be tongue tied especially around women but something aboutnher made his heart skip a beat or two and he sure as hell wasn't about to give her up, he is broken from his thoughts by her clearing her throat.

" I have made my decision, we are going back to the village and I know he will come but we must be ready for him I am not going down without a fight." I say feeling my pride swell in my chest I wasn't about to let this man decide my fate, not by a long shot.

Three days later and we are back in the village, all of us are huddled into one room in the hokages tower waiting on the attack we know is coming, madara and his men are flanked around the building watching for any sign of the enemy.

"Are you sure about this nozomi?" Hashirama says furrowing his brow

"Yes, if we don't do this then he will never stop, and I have made my decision to stay with the people I love.." I say " you all have become my friends aand family and I will be damned if he is going to ruinnthat for his own selfish needs and wants."

We hear a loud bang fallowed by shouts and metal clashing.

"Their here.." I say in a stotic tone

"Indeed we are" I hear from the window I turn and face the clan leader ready for what ever he had plan.

"Have you made your decision?" He asks me in a serious tone Eyes shining in the dim light.

"You know what my answer is and I'm not afraid of you, bring your best because I can and will defeat you" I say as a turquoise colored aura begins to eminate off of my skin.

Tobirama watches silently, stunned she had been holding back this much chakra even he didn't know what exactly she had planned or the about the vast amount of strength and chakra stored still deep within her.. She was truly fascinating, turning his attention back to the raikou leader currently in their presence everything in him wanted to kill this man make sure he could never hurt her again but he had to be patient she wanted to kill him on her own after all that she and her clan had been through it would only be right.. Karma is what he thought they called it but he had a better term, Revenge.


End file.
